Ash's Death
by PokeZeldaFan
Summary: Ash's Death impacted the lives of the Alolan citizens, including his friends. Will they cope with the tragedy? To continue their journey? Or just forget the tragedy only to be forgotten in ages. Aureliashipping story, no there is no lemons.
1. Ash's Death.

**My probably fourth story? I couldnt resist creating this story. I read a story where Ash dies on Alola, tbh it was cool. If you are the one who published it, credits to you. Also, the scenario will be the same from the story i read when Ash dies from an explosion caused by Ultra Beasts.**

**And again, credits to you for the scenario.**

**Except Ash's body dosen't rot. He might come back in 5-7 chapters. But, lets get to the story.**

8 wormholes appeared. One portal is one ultra beast world, the Ultra Beasts that appeared were.

13 Nihilego's, 10 Buzzwoles, 17 Xurkitree's, 1 Guzzlord, and 2 Pheromosa's. They appeared on Hau'oli City which is on Melemele Island.

Explosions, Pheromosa's stealing the Z-Crystals, Guzzlord eating buildings, Xurkitree's cutting and absorbing the power line, Buzzwoles kicking, punching or even throwing cars at high speeds, Nihilego's firing attacks on buildings. It was ruthless destruction.

Pokemon were fainted, tired, or killed by the collapsing parts of buildings. People were being also killed too. Ash and his friends were called, rode the flying pokemon and headed to the city.

There was so many Ultra Beasts they needed to rush with their normal clothes. They rode their assigned pokemon to ride and flown away. Seeing the destruction of Hau'oli City, They were shocked.

Buildings collapsing, flames and smoke coming out from the walls and rooftops of the buildings. They landed on the outskirts to the city and rushed to the middle, however. They were stopped by Nihilego, fired a Sludge Wave at them. Ash used his aura to protect them, a dome -like structure appeared.

Nihilego then fired Power Gem, they released their pokemon to prepare. Ash said "Get ready, i cant hold this long!"

As the shield disappeared, they ordered their pokemon "Pikachu! Electroweb!", "Turtonator, Flamethrower!", "Snowy, Ice Beam!", "Vikavolt Zap Cannon!", "Tsareena! Double Slap!", "Primarina, Bubble Beam!"

All fired their attacks to Nihilego in the same time. Light was so bright they had to cover their eyes. As it soon died out. Nihilego was dead, the arms on it were disconnected. Head was also disconnected from the body too. Some Ultra Beasts retreated, some stayed to destroy Hau'oli city not realizing that Nihilego was brutally killed. Guzzlord was still there.

Ash said "We will meet up on Guzzlord when all Ultra Beasts are gone."

They both split up to capture or kill the Ultra Beasts. Ash, Mallow, Sophocles were on the other side of the city, Kiawe, Lillie, Lana were also on the opposite side if the city. Guzma was on the forest, which is not too far away from Hau'oli City.

As Guzma seen light, he saw the city in destruction. Two Ultra Holes can be seen not far away, rushed to the city and saw Ash which was with Mallow and Sophocles.

Tapu Koko heard of this so he sent a warning to the three other island guradians to prepare if a wormhole appeared. He also sent it to Lunala and Solgaleo. He fought 5 Nihilego's, 3 died and two ran to retreat. Solgaleo fought 6 Buzzwoles, 2 died and 4 retreated too. Lunala fought 2 Xurkitree's and 1 Pheromosa. A Xurkitree died including the Phermosa, the other one retreated too.

Z-Crystals scattered around the dead Pheromosa. Lunala took it and returned to the trainers, if its dead or not she still returns it. Ash, Mallow, Kiawe was suprised that Guzma approached.

Guzma said "Yo! What happened here?" Ash then replied "Ultra Beasts attacked. You wish to join?"

Guzma responded "Hell yeah! I dont want to see the reigon i was born get eradicated from the world! Golisopod!" Golisopod appeared.

Ash said "Mind if we split up once more? Me and Guzma go west and you guys go north. How does that sound? And by the way, lets meet up on Guzzlord once more."

Kiawe said "Im fine with it. Just dont ever get split up with Guzma." Mallow followed "Its fine too, anyways good luck!" Both split it up once more.

Ash and Guzma were walking on the abandoned streets little did they know. A weak Buzzwole was there on the right side of the intersection, it had scratches from the last pokemon it battled. Buzzwole saw them and proceeded to throw a car on them.

Guzma and Pikachu saw this, Pikachu took the pokeballs from Ash then dived, same thing gies to Guzma, however. To Ash, he had a slow recation time. He looked right and saw the car heading into him and be said to himself _"My life ends here then..."_. He was hit and thrown into a nearby building. Guzma then shouted "Ash!" then ran to him, released Golisopod to help him.

As Golisopod remove the car, Ash was bleeding. Unable to move. Ash said "G-go away, this i-is not s-safe." Guzma then responded "Ash, please dont leave me. I only have a Golisopod." Ash then said "Y-you were a f-friend to m-me, not a f-foe. Tell t-them that i-i have t-to go. I-Im sorry." after that the eyes closed, the heart wasnt responding.

The blood crept down to Ash' hand, dropped and created a puddle of blood seconds later. Pikachu grabbed his hat and placed it on his chest. Guzma then carried the dead boy's body. Pikachu was following too, later he jumped to him and sat.

Guzma said "You love the trainer? You're a Pikachu i never seen." Pikachu then sakd "Pika. _Yeah." _Guzma chuckled and turned his head down to look at him and hide his expressions.

Blood seeped through Guzma's hands which was bloody. He then saw Guzzlord, he headed there, all of them were facing Guzzlord. Kiawe turned around and saw Ash, who was dead, being carried by Guzma.

Kiawe said "What happened to Ash?" all of them heard about this and turned around, when they saw it Guzma placed it on the ground. They ran to Ash.

Lillie said "Ash? Ash! Please wake up!" Guzma said "He's dead. He had to go, i am very deeply sorry." Lillie responded "He never said goodbye to the kids."

Tears flowed to the cheeks and fell at the end. She took out a small plastic container which is pocket sized. She grabbed the arm and waited for the blood to fall out. 5 drops later the container was half full. Closed it and placed it at the pocket. Silence was present, Guzzlord's munching was silent when she hears Ash's chat to her in the past.

**_Flashback 5 years ago._**

_"Lillie, d-do you l-like t-to go f-for a-a date?" _Lillie said _"Yes!"_.

_"Lillie, can we get married now? I mean. You're going to have kids after it. We've been dating for 3 years and we are both__ 21 now"_

Lillie said _"Ive been thinking that too. Well, of course yes! Why not?"_

_"Finally, She's here, Can we name it Pinky, Ash?"_

Ash nods signaling its a yes.

_"Ash, i have a present for you. A crown!" _Ash then replied _"You mean it? Like literally? No, no. Thats for you Lillie. You bou-" _he was cut-off by Lillie _"If you accept i will not have, well. Sex, and ban all ketchup. And its also for Pikachu." _Ash sighed _"Fine, but promise dont buy another one."_

**_End._**

Lillie said "Attack Guzzlord with your full power!"

Kiawe said "Turtonator, Flamethrower!" followed "Snowy! Ice Beam!", "Steenee, Double Slap to the second head!", "Vikavolt! Zap Cannon!", "Primarina, Bubble Beam!" Lillie said "Pikachu. Electroweb for me!"

Tapu Koko fired a Thunderbolt, Solgaleo fired Flare Blitz, Lunala then fired a Moongiest Beam.

All attacks killed Guzzlord. It was rotting away really fast, dust from the body were flying away into the air.

But in their minds. Never make another death that is just like Ash's Death.

**_Longest Chapter, only completed in a day._**


	2. Revived

**As- I mean, PokeZelda here! Lillie still be single for the whole story, Lana get married to Kiawe, Mallow, well. Uhm, what was on the paper again?**

**Oh yeah! Date Ilima. Mallow will date Ilima.**

**Sorry if the last chapter sucks.**

**Anyways lets get into the story.**

Hau'oli City was destroyed, but victory was achieved. People slowly came back to the city in order to take their items which was left during the attack.

The roads were soon cleared up to make way for the vehicles to drive, The dead bodies of trainers who failed to defeat the Ultra Beasts were placed in the cemetery. People were mourning for the trainers who died. 167 people died during the attack, 142 Pokemon were killed, 12 Ultra Beasts were killed.

The trainer of Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum. Was one of the 167 trainers who died, he was also the very last trainer to die too.

Trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola who known Ash was reminded that they will have a funeral.

Gladion was on his childhood room, seeing all of the decorations, items, and picture frames. He looked to the picture which was the last picture where Ash appears.

He smirked and said, "If you can hear this, you were a challenge to me."

However to Lillie, she locked herself in. She rarely eats, talk, or even walk outside. The only thing she can do was to talk to Snowy.

Kiawe had just returned to his home, he trained his Pokemon longer for Ash.

Mallow searched the yellow nectar all by herself, to prove how she can do everything all by herself.

Lana is trying to forget from what happened on the post-attack Hau'oli City.

Sophocles was testing Togedemaru's speed longer.

Ilima had just accepted Mallow's request for a date.

Guzma retired as a Team Skull Boss, the position was only overtaken by Plumeria. The dangers of Team Skull was increasing, including the members on it. Making the team the 4th place of the most members.

Team Rocket became more dangerous as Giovanni sent a full power occupation of Viridian City, after that the citizens moved away. Making it the most dangerous city to visit. The gym didnt relocate as there was no more places.

Team Flare had its 2nd test by Xerosic, only to fail at the very end. But Coastal Kalos is nearly occupied. Shalour City was next.

Team Plasma was kidnapping trainers then hypnotizing them for world domination.

Team Magma was still focusing to create more land. To do that, they must have Groudon which when they try to capture it, they almost succeded.

Team Aqua is the opposite. They only need Kyogre to increase water. Failed miserably on capture Kyogre, only to return in the future.

Team Galactic failed to capture Dialga and Palkia but they never try to forget to remodel the universe which is their main goal.

The International Police couldnt handle it all by themselves, so they called all of the reigons Elite 4 and Champion. Still, they couldnt stop it. Soon they tried to make other trainers who has 8 gym badges stop the teams on their reigon.

**_1 day later_****_, next to the Professor's Cabin._**

Everyone was prepared for the funeral. Lillie's hat was covering her expressions, Gladion didnt wore the edgy clothes, he wore the clothes that was before cut or sliced.

Mallow was on his normal clothes, same thing goes to Lana, Kiawe, Ilima, Kukui, Hau, Prof. Samson, and others.

Ash was carefully placed in the coffin, the hole was already deep enough and ready for the coffin to be placed in the hole.

Guzma was behind them, a minute later he decided to show up. Everyone was shocked except Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Lillie for Guzma to show up.

**_55 minutes later, yeah sorry for timeskip._** **_I dont know whats the funeral is like._**

After it, The coffin was lowered to the point where the hole ends. Torches were right beside it was lighten up, the dirt they was removed was placed back at the hole, covering Ash's coffin.

The stone slab that was used were carved with his birth date, death date and his name. After the dirt was flattened, Pikachu walked into the grave and sat there with his hat placed on his head.

Kiawe had more unlit torches left next to the tree which was resting on it. He took out Charizard and one by one all torches were lit then placed around the grave, some were placed, some were in the hands of people.

It was going dark, everyone slowly left the place. Pikachu didnt want to go so he stayed there, with the natural resources he can find. Lycanroc was resting on the loft. Rowlet trained in the morning as always then sleeps when afternoon is present.

Ilima is with Mallow walking in the forest of Melemele Island. Lana confessed to Kiawe. Everyone did their normal lives, Lillie finally can go outside and eat. Lana stopped trying to forget him.

**_1 day later, Lillie's Mansion_**

Lillie woke up with the sunlight hitting her in the eyes, she said not knowingly "Morning As-" she stopped talking when she turned to her right side.

She then said "Right, he's dead." got up and walked to get some breakfast. Hobbes then said to Lillie "Miss Lillie your mother is calling and its important."

Lillie said "Okay." then had her last bite before going there. As Lillie arrived her mother was in the screen.

Her mother said "My baby! I have some good news for you! There will be an Alolan Tournament and were creating an artificial island for it! So get ready and get to become the champion!"

Lillie said "Wait? There's a tournament? I thought you need gyms to have a tournament?"

She then responded "Mr. Goodshow said it will be okay even if there is no gyms around, all Kahuna's accepted the offer. Anyways goodbye

my sweet little baby!"

Lillie said "Mom i am not a ba-" She was cut-off when the screen turned off. Lillie said "When will this going to stop. But for now." She looked at Snowy this time and said "Lets train for the tournament!"

She then said to herself mumbling while walking to the telephone "I wish Ash didn't die." She then called Lana.

_"C'mon pick up, please." _she said to herself. Seconds later the call was picked up

_"Hello this is__ Lana's Mother speaking."_

Lillie responded "This is Lillie, friend of Lana's, may i speak to her?"

The mother then replied _"Oh, ok. Lana! Your friend Lillie wants to speak with you!"_ said in the background.

Lana said _"Lillie? Whats up?"_

She then replied "A tournament is happening on Alola, would you mind call Mallow and train together?"

Lana replied _"Sure! We train tomorrow morning in your battlefield on your mansion, Ill come over__ with Mallow, bye!" _After that the call ended.

She said to Snowy "Snowy, lets train tomorrow okay!" The Vulpix then said "Vul!" meaninf she is ready.

**_Meanwhile on the beach_**

Pikachu was sleeping peacefully on the grave, a bright light appeared infront of the grave. Pikachu was startled by this, he sparkled his cheeks signaling that he was ready to attack.

The light begins to lower its brightness, a giant deer with 4 antlers each side with 4 antler branch on the top.

A flying pokemon with 3 smooth tips of spikes and 2 that was in the 2 tips on the sides. 2 arms and below that had the impression of sleeves in it.

One gigantic serpent shaped pokemon appeared with 5 frills that almost looks like a crown.

Then a flying pokemon with a tipped, rudser-like wings on its shoulders and down on its body, and two discernible fangs on the upper jaw.

A lion appeared on the sky that the head resembles the 8 rays of the sun. With a small group of stars on its forehead, came down near the grave.

A flash of light appeared which had a blue and blck fur, a short round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition on the chest.

Pikachu knew what was those pokemon.

It was Xerneas, the Life Pokemon, Rayquaza, the Air Pokemon, Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon, Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokemon, Zygarde, the Order Pokemon, and finally Lucario, the Aura Pokemon.

Pikachu walked to the side to see what Xerneas and Jirachi will do. It stopped halfway as a pink pokemon flying in the air.

Xerneas was here and now Tapu Lele is here, Pikachu cant believe it. As Tapu Lele was beside Xerneas, Xerneas dug the grave with the foot. As it slowly getting deeper the coffin was found.

Xerneas turned to Pikachu, Xerneas said _"Open the coffin for us please." _He replied _"How should i open it when its deep? Can you please make the hole big.__"_

Xerneas nodded, he made the hole much wider for Pikachu to open it. Pikachu opened half of the cover, next the other one.

Tapu Lele then said _"Iron Tail please."_ Pikachu then said _"Crack the glass open?__"_ Tapu Lele then responded _"Yes."_

Jirachi then said too _"You want your trainer to be back alive?" _Pikachu then replied_ "Yeah, i miss him so much."_

After that Pikachu made his tail iron and hit it. The glass broke into hundreds of pieces, Xerneas lifted the boy up and placed it on the sand.

Then returned the coffin, next the dirt. Flattened it out and used the power to regenerate the grass, like nothing was affected.

The pokemon then used Heal Pulse to the boy, Pikachu checked the chest. A beat was heard, Pikachu was overjoyed by this. Tapu Lele then used the scales to heal the wounds, scars and bruises.

Lucario then prepared an Aura Sphere. Pikachu said _"Hey! What are you doing! Why are you making him dead again!" _

Lucario responded _"He can absorb the attack, Pikachu." _After that he fired it off and hit Ash, it didnt create an explosion. A blue light was surrounding the boy. After that it disappeared.

Lucario then said _"That means he finally has Aura, i have to go now. To return to Sir Aaron."_ A flash of light appeard once again. Lucario finally disappeared.

It was then placed in the middle of the forest next to a lake, waited, then waited. Until a bright glow apeared on the body, when it died out the clothes were changed.

What was once a ripped and torn blue and white striped shirt, black pants and blue shoes. Was now a red shirt with a blue and black stripe in the middle jacket with a hoodie and a mask, white gloves, dark blue pants, black and blue shoes.

Then placed a poster next to the body that said "Alolan Tournament! Sign up to your nearest Pokemon Center! Be the champion at the end!"

And next to it was a letter, that said "Your name will be Aaron Satoshi. Yes i know this sounds random bur Xerneas said it. Also said that remove the hood and mask, after that tell your name when you become champion. -Pikachu with the help of Arceus to make me write letters"

**_A day later, 7 AM, Middle of the forest._**

The boy soon woke up. He was alive and said, "Huh? I thought i am dead? No. This isnt happening, I shouldnt be alive."

He rubbed his eyes to see if it was a dream, it wasnt a dream, he was happy about this and said "Finally! Im alive!" this startled Pikachu who was sleeping next to him do a Thunderbolt.

Next he check to his left side. A note was there, he read it and said "So, my new name is Aaron Satoshi? And i have a mask and hood. Huh, i remember last time i wore the white and blue striepd shirt and black pants. Nah, forget it."

He then looked to his right side, there was 5 pokeballs and a Neodex. Which is a Pokedex but can read the pokemon no matter what reigon he is in.

It also automatically updates when theres a new Pokemon, Ultra Beast or others.

He then released five pokemon which was in the 5 normal pokeballs. Jirachi, Rayquaza, Solgaleo, Xerneas, and Zygarde came out of the pokeballs.

They all said _"Hey Ash! Its good to see you back alive."_ Ash jawdropped he then turned to Pikachu who was happy then said "Pikachu, tell me why i can speak and hear telepathic."

Pikachu then replied _"Lucario came here ago and he gave you aura. Yes its Sir Aaron's Lucario, apparently returned by the way."_

He found a poster on it and read, he said "Pokemon Tournmanent hm? Well then! Lets get ready!"

Everyone responded with _"Alright!"_

**_To Kiawe._**

Kiawe has a daily routine and he does it with his Charizard, milk delivery. He does it early in the morning.

The farm is really big, from what i mean. Like a size of a 2 by 2 football field. He is done preparing the Moomoo Milk and takes off.

**_To Lillie_**

Lillie is training with Mallow's Tsareena for the tournament, Lillie said "Snowy, use Powder Snow!" Mallow responded "Double Slap, lets go!"

Lana is there watching Lillie and Mallow training. She also watches her Primarina playing at the playground.

**_To Sophocles_**

He is testing his Togedemaru's Speed, after that he will train to fight with his Vikavolt.

Minutes later Sophocles decided to Train his Vikavolt and Togedemaru, he said "Togedemaru! Zing Zap go! And Vikavolt! Zap Cannon!"

**_Back to Ash_**

Ash is training with Rayquaza and Solgaleo in the middle of the forest, he said "Rayquaza, Hyper Beam! Solgaleo! Solar Beam!"

Both attacks staued in the middle until Solgaleo's Solar Beam gave up, making the Hyper Beam hit Solgaleo.

He said to Solgaleo "Flare Blitz! Go!" It hit the Air Pokemon and dealt damage.

Then he said to Jirachi and Xerneas "Xerneas! Flash Cannon! Jirachi! Water Pulse!"

Xerneas' Flash Cannon hit Jirachi when Water Pulse gave up. Jirachi then used Zen Headbutt to Xerneas, the Life Pokemon flinched with it.

Now he turns to Zygarde and Pikachu and said "Fire your strongest moves on me when i pull out Aura Shield!"

Ash creates a shield infront of him while Pikachu used Electroball and Zygarde used Dragon Pulse to Ash. As the dust settled the shield was perfectly fine.

Ash wasnt satisfied by the power so he said "Everyone! Use your powerful moves on me when i create an Aura Shield!"

Xerneas then said_"Youre going to kill yourself again!" _Ash then replied "My Aura Shield was perfectly fine. When you use it in unison its going to sustain minor damage."

Xerneas then said _"As you wish."_

Jirachi then used again Water Pulse, Xerneas used Flash Cannon once again, Zygarde used Dragon Pulse, Pikachu used Electroball, Rayquaza used Hyper Beam, Solgaleo again used Solar Beam.

All attacks hit and created a giant explosion it created a shockwave that can be felt all of Melemele Island. Curtains that were exposed in the outside were flowing in the air calmly.

The explosion can be heard later after the explosion happened. **_AN: Due to the differences of the speed of light and the speed of sound._**

Trees swayed from side to side, leaves were flying, the smoke can be seen from Hau'oli City, Melemele Island to Poni Island.

As the dust settled the Aura had minor damages as Ash said, he was perfectly fine too, he then said "You all had a perfect job creating damage to my aura, that means we can do the trials!"

Zygarde said _"What's a trial?" _Rayquaza followed _"Yeah, whats a trial?__" _Ash replied"I will answer it later, get some rest. Return." He grabbed his pokeballs and a red light came from the button, soon. It engulfs the ookemon and was sucked into the ball.

**_PokeZelda here! Longest chapter made, over 3k words! I cant believe i have this milestone. Please tell me if theres anything that has wrong spelling or grammar. Thank you! PokeZelda signing out._**


	3. Tournament Time!

**PokeZelda here! Ash's Z-Ring will still be on his wrist. But he will not use it unless his opponent is strong. ****This is the first chapter that has text differences**** guide.**

**Bold and Italic = Timeskip/AN at the end.**

**Bold = AN at the start/text differences**

**Underlined and Italic = Diary. If you know what i mean**

**Italic = Telepathic text.**

Ash walked to the lake, he crouched and looked at the water, his irises were blue as the sky. He was suprised by this, he then fixed his hair to hide his hair on the forehead.

He then raised his hood and mask, the mask covered his mouth and his zig-zags on the cheeks.

He then turned to Pikachu and said "Pikachu, do you like to return in the pokeball?" Pikachu nodded and showed his pokeball.

He then grabbed it and made the front of the pokeball face the pokemon, a red beam engulfed Pikachu and was gone. The pokemon was in the pokeball.

It was Ash's first time seeing Pikachu back into his pokeball, he then walked away to the island kahuna, Hala.

Ash arrived in Iki Town, the villagers were looking at the masked boy, they were whispering snd mumbling to each other, he then knocked at door at the house where Hala lived.

**_Timeskip, 2 weeks, all trials completed, Outskirts of Hau'oli City._**

Ash said "Rayquaza, land there." pointing near the end of the route. Rayquaza landed at the spot where he pointed at. He returned Rayquaza and started to walk.

Again, as he entered the city everybody was mumbling and whispering to each other. He didnt stopped walking until he reached the Pokemon Center.

The doors slided to the sides, he reached out to his Neodex and Pokeballs. As he got close to the counter he said "I would like to register to the tournament please, and also heal the pokemon."

Nurse Joy then replied "Sure! Just give me a minute." he waited seconds for his Neodex and pokemon back, few more seconds an alarm was heard.

Nurse Joy said "Thank you for waiting, come back anytime!"

Ash then reached to the PC, he entered his username then password. Now accessed to his own PC he replaces Jirachi and Xerneas with, Lycanroc and Torracat.

He then log out to his PC and left. He reached out one of the pokeballs and released, Rayquaza.

He said "Rayquaza, to the beach." Rayquaza took off to the air.

**_12 minutes later_****_._**

The Pokemon landed in the beach, he took out of the pokeball and said "Rayquaza, return." A red beam of light hit Rayquaza and was engulfed, soon it was sucked into the ball.

He walked to the grave where he was placed when dead. He lowered his hood and mask, then took out Lycanroc. Lycanroc was suprised that Ash was still alive.

Ash said _"You're surprised? Hm? I know you miss me Lycanroc."_ Lycanroc replied_ "Sure i do!"_ Ash then replied _"Also use Rock Throw. Destroy the grave. Turn it into peices.__ No buts.__"_

Lycanroc creates circular multi-colored waves form its body, white orbs of aura appear infront of itself, before rocks form inside the orbs, leaving a white glow. After that it shoots towards the grave.

After the dust settled the grave was gone, it was just multiple craters in the land. He then returned Lycanroc to the Pokeball, Ash then walked away to the docks while raising his hood and mask.

He finally reaches the docks, flashed the ticket as usual and boards the boat to Manalo Stadium.

**_10 minutes later._**

The boat finally docked in the stadium, everyone got out with ease. He then checkes the screen, the screen displayed a free-for-all battle, 90 trainers joined the tournament.

Ash said to himself "Rayquaza is kinda too fast to battle, Solgaleo? Same too. Jirachi? Hm, fine to me."

Afterwards he then waited on the line to the entrance of the battlefield, It was long but he waited patiently.

He was the last to enter, as he saw the trainers and battlefield. All talks from the trainers stopped, everyone was questioning them or themselves.

Ash ignored it until.

"You! I want to battle you! Yes you!" Ash turned to his left, the trainers questioned them selves again.

_"Why would a madman ask to battle the boy?"_,_"He's trying to underestimate him, a hundred percent sure he will lose."_,_"This is going to be an embarrasment to the Aether Family."_,_"__G-_"

The questions stopped when he answered "Request is finally accepted, its official."

The announcer said "Test, one, two, three. Not embarrasing myself to everyone. Yep, its working fine! Now where was i."

The announcer continued "Alola! Today is the very first day of the Alolan League! I am guessing that you are excited for today's event! The referees are Hala, the island kahuna of Melemele Island. Olivia, the kahuna of Akala Island, Nanu, a police officer and an island kahuna of Ula'Ula. Hapu, the succesor of its predecessor, Sofu, the previous island kahuna. And the kahuna of Poni Island."

Then continued "This is a free-for-all round. You can choose trainers who won or dont have an opponent. Rules are simple, 2 pokemon, potions are allowed and lastly, you cannot return your Pokemon if it dosent attack with a move or more. Anyways, Kahuna of all islands! You will check one of the trainers in battle. Trainers! Ready!"

As the announcer said ready, everyone was going to grab the pokeballs

The annoucner then continued "Go!"

Everyone thrown their pokemon in the sky, white light came from the pokeballs, as the light disappeared they made their cry.

Ash was the only one left, everyone was looking at him. He knew that everyone was vulnerable to lose if they dont join forces.

He said "Very well, let the best trainer win. Jirachi! Show your greatness!"

The Pokeball enlarged as he clicked the button. Thrown it into the air, released Jirachi and made the cry.

He said _"Dazzling Gleam! Hit them while you still can!"_

Jirachi summoned a bright white light, jumps to the air, rainbow colored rays came out from the white light, then hits a Heracross making it faint.

Then the blonde boy stepped foward, the very same boy who requested him to a battle.

He then released Silvally, A pokemon that Jirachi could not handle all by itself.

Ash then returned Jirachi and released Rayquaza, made a loud cry as it flew to the sky. Looked down to the Eeveelution, Umbreon.

Everyone looked into the sky, Umbreon's eyes widened, including Gladion and everyone too.

Everyone ordered in unison, All hit Rayquaza but didnt deal that much damage. He then ordered despite the type disadvantage "Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon opens its mouth and summons a black and purple ball, afterwards he fired the attack.

He was hit from the head. Ash then ordered _"Hyper Beam, hit them while you still can!"_

An orange ball appeared on the mouth, then fired a gigantic red-orange fire-like beam to the opponents while firing slowly to the sides.

It fainted 38 Pokemon's, before someone could answer he said _"Do not disqualify these people. Acerola, Gladion, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Masked Royal, Pikala, Hau, Sophocles, Lana, Ilima and lastly, Guzma."_

The 9 trainers from the 39 traienrs who has one pokemon release a different pokemon.

The announcer said "Wow! Aaron made 29 trainers disqualified! 9 trainers from the 39 trainers release another pokemon!"

The remaining trainers then ordered their pokemon to attack while Rayquaza was recharging.

After finishing from recharging, fired another Hyper Beam to them. People covered their eyes to prepare for the explosion. They fired attacks to counter the Hyper Beam, as the mixed attacks gave up, it finally pushed them to the walls and fainted.

A loud explosion was heard, their clothes were flowing roughly with the shockwave. The spectators were fine as there was a barrier around it.

Ash was fine with it, as he can withstand with his Aura Shield. He then lowered the shield as it settled.

**Wrap, tell me other ideas to make. I will create a rewrite about this on a later date. If that happens haha!**

**also thanks for reading and byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Cover Blown!

**PokeZelda here. Yesterday my keyboard phone was acting weirdly, i had to rest my phone for a few days for the keyboard to start again. Anyways, I have a poll, Aurelia or Aloha ship? I wanna see what ship you like the most. I wont add the ship which is most voted because im an Aureliashipping fan**

**I will change the summary too. I will also change the name also if its possible.**

**Credits to the people who have their scenarios in this story.**

**Anyways, lets go to the story** **and you know the drill.**

Rayquaza was still standing, the trainer's pokemon was on the ground with swirly eyes signaling the end of the round except Plumeria, Leader of Team Skull after Guzma retired.

Ash didnt expect this. He didnt even mentioned her, yeah sure because her pokemon dodged it, well. You're wrong, Rayquaza ended his Hyper Beam right before her Salazzle.

Hapu stood up and walked to the battlefield and said "8 Pokemon are fainted, which means 14 people are remaining. They move to the next round!" People the cheered to the remaining trainers.

Ash then left the scene with people looking at him. He took out Pikachu from its pokeball and walked further away

Kiawe had weird feelings, Sophocles had scared feelings.Lana, and Mallow. Well, they became fangirls and chased Ash. Lillie was also getting weird feelings.

Ash heard footsteps running and getting louder, looked behind him and saw them. Ash was getting faster until his hood came down, luckily he turned instantly into the corner.

Both three chased him faster, Ash placed his hood back in place. Then he disappeared in thin air.

The girls stopped in their tracks when Kiawe said "Hey get back here! You're going into the wrong way." then he said to Sophocles "Such fangirls."

Sophocles nodded and waited at their assigned room. Ash was panting heavily on his knees outside, he then sat to a nearby bench and looked in the Alolan Sky with peace and no disturbance.

Ash then stood up and headed to his own room on the stadium, he then took out the key and unlocked it. Entered it and removed his hood and mask, Pikachu then reached the ketchup and got it.

Sat down on the couch and opened the lid, Ash turned around after creating his tea and found Pikachu drinking the bottle of ketchup.

He then said "Pikachu! No ketchup remember!" then tooked the ketchup out of the hands and Pikachu said _"Hey Ash! Mine! Give me the bottle or give me your death!"_

He then replied "Remember the time you were on the verge of your death?"

Pikachu then also replied _"Yeah, it was the worst day of my life. Now give me the ketchup!"_

Ash then responded with hanging the ketchup in the ceiling fan, turned it on and it was swinging. Pikachu, who was enraged by this electrecuted Ash.

Dropped to the floor with his hair in complete mess. Then a knock on the door.

Ash then said "Give me a sec." stood up and shook his body to remove the ash.

Opened the door without knowledge that Lillie was on the door with his face exposed.

Only then Ash realized it that his face was exposed and Lillie with both of their eyes widened in shock.

Lillie said "A-Ash?"

He then replied "We'll talk about it later. Get in"

He then closed the door and locked it, he then said "I-Im sorry if i didnt appear infront of you earlier. Please forgive me."

She then turned to the ceiling fan which was running with the bottle swinging, then looked down at Pikachu who was trying to reach it. Turned back to Ash and then said "Its okay, you made me happy again. Your appearance made my true smile appear again."

Ash then replied "Really?"

She then said "Really."

Ash the said to himself "This is my only chance to confess."

Lillie was saying that to herself too.

Both said "I love you Ash/Lillie."

Pikachu stopped and was staring at his trainer, who was blushing madly along with Lillie. He then said _"Oh boy! Ash got a girlfriend!" _Then turned to her Vulpix, nicknamed as Snowy.

He then smirked and nodded to Snowy without Ash and Lillie's knowledge. Pikachu pushed Ash while Snowy pushed Lillie, both lips met together.

Pikachu was laughing about that until they both kissed passionately. Arms were circled around their neck or back, Pikachu stopped laughing and ran into Snowy covering her eyes from whats happening.

Ash then turned right with Lillie turning left, he pushed her to the wall. Moans were heard too, Pikachu covered Snowy's ears too.

They both stopped to breathe air, he said "Now, you changed my life too. Do you like a date?"

Lillie replied "I accept!"

Ash then said "Promise that please dont tell that i am alive."

She then replied "Promise."

She then walked to the door a waved goodbye, then opened the door and headed to the room where her friends are to tell that she dated him.

He then slept for the next round tommorow.

**_On the room where Lillie and her friends are._**

"You what!?" screamed with surprise.

Lillie said "Yeah! I asked him on a date and he accepted!"

Mallow then said "I dont believe it. I will believe you if he appears on your side."

Lana replied to Mallow "Mallow, stop it. Please. I dated someone."

Awkward silence then filled the room

"..."

"..."

"..."

The green haired girl broke the silence "Hold up, that means..."

The blonde and the blue haired girl said in unison "You're the only one left!"

Mallow was disappointed, she didnt had a boyfriend for the whole life. She needed to find one.

Lana then said "Anyways, im kinda tired and sleepy right now, im going to be right now. You girls coming?"

Mallow and Lillie nodded and followed Lana then dropped to the bedsheet, tired from the tournament.

**_1 day later_****_, 7:10 am._**

Ash then woke up with the blaring morning alarm, sunlight shined down to the eyes of the revived.

Then tried to stop the alarm, clicked the stop button and fell asleep again, that didnt last long as the ketchup bottle that was previously hanged snapped and dropped into the face.

Ash screamed in pain waking up Pikachu who was on his chest, electrocute him with Thunderbolt.

Now fried by Pikachu and hit in the face with a bottle, now woke up to do his daily routine.

Ash's daily routine was to get up, take a bath, drink a coffee and finally get the fuck outta the building. Before he exits he wears his hood and mask, learning from the mistake yesterday.

Early as always is Ash, then looks outside with peace as long nobody interrups him. With his clothes flowing with the calm wind, and the sound of the crashing calm waves.

A perfect clear sky and the bright sun, boats coming to the floating triangular stadium to spectate the trainers, or even support them.

He then hear some arguing not far away from him, turned around and saw his one and only, Lillie. Arguing against the blonde boy with ripped shirt and pants.

"He could've hurt you!"

"Brother! Please, give me a chance!"

"I won't give you a chance Lillie! He's mysterious and he looks like a criminal!"

"He dosen't look like a criminal Gladion!"

Gladion was his name, he was shocked that he was called by his name. He then turned his hand into a fist, then tries to punch her only to be stopped by Ash.

His left hand on the wrist with the right hand holding a gun to the head.

He then said "I do not allow hurting nor harming people, even if its your family member. Say, Gladion, what happens if i trigger this gun? It kills you, if i don't point this at your head it still going to punch a hole to your body and its very painful, i will leave you alone with your hopeless body."

Lillie was on his back, traumatized by her brother's action. Gladion then removed his hand to his wrist, reaching out to his pocket, ready to stab him in the chest.

Ash then waited for him to take out the melee. Gladion then grabbed it and screamed to charge at him, Ash created an Aura Shield infront of him.

Learning that he was an Aura User he then dropped it and backed away, ran to the center of the stadium.

He then turned to Lillie and said "It's okay now, he's gone now."

Now he them picked the knife and gave it to Lillie and continued "For self-defence, please use it wisely for me."

Lillie then replied "T-Thank y-you A- i m-mean Aaron." with a scared and traumatized voice."

**_Its a wrap! I have my fingers hurt and i made Gladion kinda hostile. Eheh, hehe... Anyways goodbye._**


	5. johnny if u see dis pls read

sorry for this but uh, johnny, just start where i just godfuckenleftoff, plus depends on how much chapters you want


End file.
